


Congratulations

by Relh99



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Love Confession, M/M, Riding, Sappy romantic bullshit, Sex, porn with an ounce of plot, proposal, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relh99/pseuds/Relh99
Summary: After losing the number one spot on YouTube after months of battling, Felix feels like celebrating his loss with his boyfriend who's finally home from Pax.





	1. Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly anytime I try to write smut I'm tempted to make the summary "Virgin lesbian attempts to write gay male porn." But that doesn't work in selling a story so I'll just leave it here in the author's note. 
> 
> Thanks to the Jelix discord server I'm in for inspiring these one-shots I write- I love y'all!

The YouTube bell notification popped up on Jack’s phone while he was on his way home from Pax. On his lock screen read “New upload from Pewdiepie: Congratulations!”

Jack smiled sadly at his phone and didn’t bother to click on the video. He already saw it, Felix excited to show it off when it was completed awhile back. It was just strange to see it up on the channel for the world to see. T-Series had passed Felix up as number one a few days ago, but seeing the video finally posted made it feel more real. He shot Felix a quick text saying he was about 10 minutes away before pocketing his phone

The Uber driver pulled up outside of Jack and Felix’s shared house. “Don’t forget- 5 stars!” He requested as Jack exited the vehicle, suitcase in hand.

“Of course!” Jack laughed. “Thanks Gary!”

Jack closed the side door and turned to walk towards the door, Gary already driving off. Jack fished his keys out of his pocket, but was surprised to find the front door already unlocked. He pushed it open and was instantly ambushed by an over excited Edgar, jumping at his knees. Jack struggled to close the door behind him. He bent down for a second to pet the small dog before gently pushing past him.

“Honey, I’m home!” Jack sang, a hint of laughter in his voice. Edgar barked in annoyance over the fact that Jack stopped petting him, but moved out of the way to let him pass. Jack set his suitcase and wandered further into the house, looking for Felix.

He rounded the corner and found Felix in the kitchen, two glasses with a shot of whiskey in each on the island separating them. Felix’s face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend and he said nothing as he slid one of the glasses closer to Jack.

“Welcome home,” Felix greeted, picking up his own glass. “How was the trip?”

Jack picked up his glass and gave it a sniff. Felix had pulled out the good shit. “It was nice. Still wish ye could’ve come, but I know Pax ain’t your thing.”

“Someone had to keep Edgar from destroying the place,” Felix smirked.

“Oh, like ye could control him,” Jack scoffed. He raised his glass and stared at Felix. “What’s the drink for?”

“ _We_ are celebrating.” Felix leaned across the island and clicked their glasses together, but didn’t raise it to drink yet. “Did you see what I posted?”

Jack nodded. “Got the notification on the way here. Didn’t get a chance to watch though. My earbuds were in my bag and I didn’t want to bother poor Gary.” Jack glanced at his drink again, still slightly confused. “I get that the song is called Congratulations, but do you really want to celebrate? Ye know you’re allowed to be upset. I know ye said you don’t care ‘bout numbers, but still.”

Felix gave Jack the most deadpanned expression he could muster. “Jack. I am _relieved_. I wasn’t joking before when I said I didn’t want to be number one.”

“I know, it just didn’t feel real before.”

Felix chuckled. “I feel like you’re more torn up over it than I am. What? Sad you can’t brag about dating the number one YouTuber anymore?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, you know me. Mr. Brags-a-lot. Maybe if we were out online I would’ve memed it a little more, but oh well.”

Felix smiled gently, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he raised his glass. “To T-Series! For finally taking the responsibility off of my shoulders!”

Jack laughed and raised his own glass. “To T-Series!”

Both of them threw back their drink before setting the glasses back on the island. They both stared at each other for a moment, enjoying the pleasant burn in the back of their throats from the whiskey.

“So,” Jack said, dragging the single word out. “Anything else ye had in mind to celebrate?”

Felix smirked, leaning back against the counter. “I can think of a few things.”

“Oh really?” Jack asked, playing along. “And what would that be?”

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

Jack didn’t need to be told twice. He rounded the island and reached out, grabbing the sides of Felix’s face to pull him down in order to kiss him. Jack was eager, excited to be back home with the love of his life. He kissed Felix deeply, wanting to get as close and physically possible. Jack’s teeth caught Felix’s bottom lip, earning him a small moan of pleasure from the Swedish man. Jack smiled, refusing to break the kiss.

After a moment Felix did pull away, smiling as if he was the luckiest man in the world. “Let’s move to the bedroom. I want to enjoy this.” He reached up and took one of Jack’s hands off of his face and into his own hand. Felix’s cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment as he held onto Jack’s hand. “I’ve missed you.”

Jack’s heart melted. The fact that Felix still blushed when he got sappy, despite dating for almost three years now, was the most precious thing. Jack took the hand Felix wasn’t holding and moved it down to hold onto Felix’s shoulder. “I missed ye too.”

Jack leaned up to plant a soft kiss on Felix’s lips, just a quick peck. “Let’s go celebrate this properly,” Jack said, his voice soft. Still holding onto Felix’s hand, Jack led him back to their bedroom, gently pushing the door closed behind them. The last thing Jack wanted was Edgar or Maya wandering in and interrupting their fun.

“So, Mr. No Longer Number One,” Jack said, allowing his hands to rest on Felix’s chest. “How exactly would ye like to celebrate this?”

Jack had imagined how this would play out before it happened. He thought he’d have to comfort Felix, fucking him silly as a stress reliever and as a distraction from losing his number one title, but Felix wasn’t in need of a distraction. The look in Felix’s eyes was lustful, but it wasn’t desperate. He was already relieved of the stress, now he just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Felix smiled and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Jack’s. “I just want to be here with you for as long as possible, enjoying every moment with you.”

Jack could feel himself getting choked up. He and Felix both had their moments of being sappy, romantic dorks, but something just felt different this time. It was as if every worry Felix ever had suddenly washed away and what was left was the happiest Jack’s ever seen him. The look of pure bliss on Felix’s face left Jack speechless, and he knew that if this wasn’t such a touching moment, Felix would give him nonstop shit for finally getting the Irish bastard to shut up.

“You’re so sappy,” Jack managed to laugh, moving his hands up to wrap behind Felix’s neck.

The corners of Felix’s mouth twitched, suppressing a laugh. “You know I love you.”

Jack didn’t get the chance to say it back before Felix closed the distance between them, his lips softly grazing Jack’s. Jack returned the kiss, but it was much different than the one from earlier. He was no longer leading, but he also wasn’t following. There was no power struggle where one of them fought for control, but instead just two people smiling like love struck idiots, kissing while still fully clothed.

Jack wanted to fix that.

Jack’s hands slid down Felix’s back. He took his time, letting his fingers memorize every dip, every bump on Felix’s back. When his hands finally got to the bottom of the shirt, Jack let one hand travel a little further, giving Felix’s ass a nice squeeze. Felix laughed, ever so slightly pulling away from the kiss.

“Someone’s excited,” he murmured.

Jack giggled and gripped the bottom of Felix’s shirt. “Come on, off with this!”

Felix let Jack pull his shirt off over his head and toss it over by the door. Jack wasted no time losing his own shirt as well before going back in to continue where they left off, only this time he put in the effort to lead. This was Felix’s celebration, he wanted to make him feel good. He Push back gently, leading Felix backwards towards the bed. Felix fell back, his back hitting the mattress and Jack followed him, hands resting on the sides of Felix’s face as he hungerly deepened the kiss. A moan escaped Felix’s lips and Jack smiled, moving slightly to kiss his jaw, making his way down to his neck. He nibbled at the skin, sucking on it. He wanted to leave marks all across Felix’s body. Normally they played it safe, careful to not leaving any visible marks on the neck so they didn’t have to worry about it while recording, but right now Jack didn’t care. He wanted the world to know that despite Felix losing his spot as number one, he still was Jack’s, and that was enough. Numbers be damned, they still had each other.

Jack pulled back, happy with is work, and moved his hands down to undo the button on Felix’s pants. He pulled them down eagerly, wanting to try something new. The idea had just popped in his head, and he didn’t think Felix would argue against it.

Felix kicked his pants all the way off while Jack pulled down the Swedish man’s boxers. Felix was only half hard at this point, but Jack knew how to fix that. He let one of his hands gently touch the sensitive member while the other hand opened the night stand drawer and blindly searched for the bottle of lube.

 "I, uh, I wanna try something," Jack said, not sounding as confident as he'd like. Felix eyed him curiously, but said nothing. "If it's no good, ye can tell me, I won't be offended or anything, I just wanna give you more than I normally can offer."

Felix smiled fondly, leaving Jack once again speechless. They'd been together for almost three years, have fucked countless times, but here, Felix looking at Jack with all the love in the world, Jack knew he'd never get used to or grow tired of that sight.

Jack rubbed a small amount of lube on his hands before kneeling down in between Felix's legs. He stroked Felix slowly, earning a content hum from him. Jack swallowed nervously, glancing up at Felix only to find that he was lying down all the way, not watching Jack. The Irish man licked his lips, took a deep breath, and leaned down, taking the head of Felix's cock in his mouth.

Felix gasped in surprise and fought the urge to thrust up. Jack tensed up for a moment before relaxing. He figured he should've warned Felix, he hasn't had a blow job since they started dating thanks to Jack's god awful gag reflex, but Jack wanted to do this for his boyfriend. Something about this day just felt right and he wanted to make is memorable. He couldn't take much past the tip, even what he managed to do was boarderline uncomfortable, but he wanted to do what he could for Felix. He could feel Felix staring and he wanted to look up, but he knew he had to focus on breathing. Jack let his tongue drag along the underside of Felix's cock as he slowly pulled his head up before going back down. The whole thing was painfully slow and Jack felt bad that he couldn't do more, but he continued focusing. He gave himself a task and by God, he was going to do what he set out to do.

Felix moaned, loosely gripping the bedsheets as Jack pulled away, letting his tongue flick over the head of Felix's cock one last time. His hand didn't stop moving, but Jack was breathing heavily, face flushed. 

"I'm sorry, I know that wasn't good, but I wanted to do _something_ special-"

"You're perfect," Felix breathed out. He sat up and leaned forward, grabbing Jack's arm to pull him up onto his lap on the bed, kissing him desperately. "I love you so much," Felix whispered, cupping Jack's face in his hands. "You're perfect," he repeated.

Jack hugged onto Felix, not even fighting back, letting his boyfriend take control. Felix grabbed the wasteband of Jack's pants and tugged at them. 

"Off with these," he laughed, throwing Jack's own words back at him. Jack pulled back, kicking off his own pants and boxers, leaving them on the floor next to the bed. He went to lean in, attempting to get on top of Felix, but the Swedish man surprised him in grabbing Jack's arms and flipping them over so Felix ended up on top, straddling Jack's hips.

"You asked how I wanted to celebrate?" Felix asked. He leaned down, his lips barely grazing over Jack's ear, sending a shiver down the Irish man's spine. 

"I want to ride you, to watch your cute face watch me bounce up and down on your dick. I want to see the shape your mouth makes when you moan and memeorize the sight of you saying my name. I want to watch you enjoy yourself without you needing to lift a goddamn finger because it's what you deserve."

Jack could _feel_ his erection growing with every word that left Felix's mouth. "But this is your celebration," Jack argued. As much as he wanted to watch Felix pleasure himself on his dick, he didn't want Felix to have to put in any unwanted effort. This was his celebration, and Jack wanted to make his boyfriend feel as good as humanly possible.

"Exactly, Felix hummed, reaching for the lube Jack left on the nightstand. "It's my celebration. So let me celebrate how I want to."

Felix adjusted himself so he was kneeling on the bed, one leg on either side of Jack. He rubbed a generous amount of lube onto his hands before reaching behind himself. Jack watched in awe as Felix shoved one finger up his own ass. Jack almost always did all the prep work, making sure Felix was properly stretched, and he was happy to do it, but watching Felix finger himself while hovering above Jack was a beautiful sight. Watching Felix's face shift when he added a second finger, the instinctual moan that escaped his lips when his fingers managed to hit that one spot, everything about the scene before him could easily be described as art, and here he was enjoying his own private show.

 "God, you're beautiful," Jack breathed out, his voice sounding like he was desperate for air. It was possible he forgot to breath while watching Felix fuck himself on his own hand. 

Felix let out a soft chuckle, eyes closed in pleasure. "I know you are, but what am I?"

Jack huffed, unable to suppress his laughter. "You're a goddamn child is what you are. Fucking nine year old."

"Didn't know you were into age play, Jack," Felix teased.

"Shut up and sit on my dick before I flip us over and ride ye myself."

"Oh that'd be a pleasant sight," Felix laughed, removing his fingers from his ass. "Save that idea for next time."

Felix walked back on his knees on the bed, sitting down by Jack's knees. He rubbed a little more lube onto his hand before grabbing Jack's dick, stroking it softly. 

"I want to make this last," Felix whispered. Jack tried to focus and listen, but it was hard to pay attention while Felix's fingers trailed up and down his cock. "I want to remember this. There are only a handful of times where we've fucked that I remember in full detail. I- I want today to be one of those times."

Jack whimpered unintentionally. He hated making that noise, but between the gentle touches from his boyfriend and the sweet talk, he couldn't help it. 

"Felix, please do _something_ ," Jack begged. The way Felix's fingers danced up and down his cock drove him crazy. It wasn't enough.

Any other time, Jack could count on Felix to tease him for begging, making a joke about how he sounded more like the bottom in the relationship, but instead of giving him trouble, Felix leaned down, planting a kiss on Jack's hip, his fingers still moving.

"So beautiful," Felix murmured, lips barely hovering over the spot they kissed. Jack could barely hear Felix, focusing too much on the teasing that was going on.

Thankfully, Felix sat up and began to reposition himself. Still holding onto his dick, Jack watched as Felix lined himself up before slowly sinking down.

Jack moaned in pure bliss, happy to finally have something more on his cock. Jack watched as Felix's face scrunched up, the same expression he's seen countless times and yet it never grows old. Felix let out the breath he appeared to be holding in as his body adjusted to the feeling.

While waiting for Felix to adjust, Jack reached behind him and grabbed both of their pillows to prop his head up. He wanted to watch this without killing his neck. Once both men were comfortable, Felix began to roll his hips slowly, getting used to the movement.

Jack couldn't hold back his smile. Watching Felix on top of him, seeing every emotion on his face with Jack's cock deep inside him- Jack could only describe it as being in heaven. He must've died on the flight back home and woke up to his own personal paradise, being rode by an angel.

When Felix started moving up and down, that's when the pleasure really kicked in. As Felix began to pick up the pace, Jack found himself trusting upward to meet Felix on the way down. The grin Felix was wearing had a certain smugness to it, obviously pleased with the fact that Jack was, in a way, on this time. Jack smirked and moved his hips a little different with his next thrust, hitting Felix's prostate and wiping that smug expression right off his face. 

Jack wanted to say something smart, but the look of desperate bliss that Felix was giving him shut him up before he could even get the words out.

"Do that again," Felix begged, rocking his hips back and forth. 

Jack wasted no time thrusting into Felix, hitting that same spot. Felix let out a yelp in shocked pleasure. He was starting to struggle actually riding Jack, but Jack couldn't care less. All he could focus on were the cute sounds coming from Felix's mouth every time he hit him in that spot.

When Felix leaned forward, losing his balance slightly, Jack saw an opportunity and took it. He grabbed Felix's shoulders and pushed him to the side, quickly flipping it around so Jack was on top and Felix was the one who's head was against the pillows. The Swedish man cried out in surprise, but didn't argue the sudden change. They stopped moving for a moment. Jack planted a soft kiss on Felix's forehead and smiled warmly.

"I know what ye said earlier, but I want to make ye feel good, Fe," Jack said, his voice low and soothing. "Ye were on top for a long time. Now, ye get to relax."

Felix didn't say anything, instead he chose to reach up and pull Jack's face down so their lips could meet. Jack moaned into the kiss and began moving again, thrusting into Felix with purpose. He could feel himself getting close and reached down with one hand to stroke Felix's dick. He wanted them to finish as close to one another as possible. Felix whimpered slightly at the added sensation, the sound like music to Jack's ears.

Jack reached up with his free hand and grabbed one of Felix's, removing the hand from his cheek and instead weaving their fingers together, tightly holding on as Jack pinned Felix's hand to the bed. Felix gave his hand a comforting squeeze before pulling away from the kiss. His eyes were dark with lust, but his smile was pure. The look alone reminded Jack how close he was.

"I'm getting close, Felix," Jack admitted, still stroking Felix while also pounding into him.

Felix slid the hand still on Jack's face down to grip the back of Jack's neck instead. Felix leaded up slightly, breathing heavier, probably close himself. He pressed their foreheads together and squeezed his eyes shut, lost in the pleasure. "I love you, Seán."

Jack came almost instantly at the sudden confession of love. They've both said it before, during sex or in everyday life, but this felt different. Everything about this day felt different and Jack couldn't explain why, but he also wasn't complaining. He didn't finish thrusting into Felix until he came as well, moaning while spilling himself all over Jack hand. Jack smirked and made a big show of licking his hand clean, earning an eye roll from Felix. 

Felix shifted over and grabbed Jack by the waist, pulling him down into a cuddle position. Jack curled up next to his boyfriend, burying his face in Felix's side. They were still holding hands, Jack's arm stretched over Felix's chest. 

They laid like that for awhile, hand in hand while Felix ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

"I love you, Seán," Felix repeated. 

"I love you too," Jack said, looking up to stare at Felix. 

"I want to come out online."

Jack froze. This had been something they argued back and forth about for awhile. The only reason they weren't out publically was because of Felix's fear of the media dragging Jack's name through the mud with his. Jack swore countless times he didn't care and that he could take care of himself, but in the end agreed to keep silent about their relationship in order to keep from causing Felix more stress. 

"Are ye sure?" Jack asked. "I don't wanna force ye if you're not ready."

"No, I think now is the perfect time," Felix continued. "I'm no longer number one, and I know I just posted a song about them, but I'd like to move past this T-Series's drama as quickly as possible. For awhile, staying number one, despite being a meme, was my focus. But now I just want to focus on you."

Jack burried his face again so Felix couldn't see the growing blush. "Jesus, when did you get so cheesy?"

Felix just laughed and continued to run his fingers through Jack's hair. "I'm just tying to appreciate my favorite things in life a little more. Also, pretty sure people would want to know the two sexiest YouTubers are engaged and off the market."

Jack eyed Felix curiously, his heart racing a little faster. "The fuck you mean engaged? Neither one of us has proposed yet!"

Watching Felix's face shift from that of a man deeply in love, to that of confusion, to that of pure horror would've been more comical to Jack if the topic wasn't so serious.

"Holy fuck, I forgot to do something when you came home today."


	2. No Redo's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised to learn people wanted a follow up to the first chapter, so here it is! Thank you guys for actually giving a shit about this, I had a lot of fun writing it!

"How do you just forget that?" Jack asked, his voice jumping serval octaves He was standing now, his heart racing, body shaking- Felix mentioned engagement. Felix was supposed to propose today. The love of his life wanted to get married-

Jack needed a drink.

Felix was watching Jack warily. Jack tried to calm down, he knew that how he was acting made him look like he was upset, but that couldn’t have been further from the truth. He was in shock. Out of everything he expected to happen when he got home from PAX, Felix proposing was not one of those things.

“I’m sorry, it just slipped my mind!” Felix explained. “I was expecting us to have a drink or two and linger in the kitchen a little longer. When you suggested we moved in here, I don’t know my mind just skipped over the whole _propose before sex_ part of the plan.”

Jack couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. It didn’t feel real. Felix had planned on proposing, and Jack messed it up thanks to his brain instantly jumping to sex. In theory it all sounded so dumb, but Jack couldn’t help but giggle because at the same time it sounded exactly like something that would happen to them.

“Okay, so ye wanna try this again?” Jack asked, still laughing.

“Again?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. I’ll go outside, you get everything set up, and we’ll start this over.”

Felix just stared as Jack started putting his clothes back on. Normally he’d take a quick shower after sex, but he didn’t want to waste more time. He quickly pulled his pants up and reached for his shirt, only pausing when he noticed Felix wasn’t moving.

“I mean, er, unless the moment is gone and ye don’t want to anymore,” Jack mumbled, feeling awkward suddenly. “I totally understand, I know I messed up your big plan.”

Felix shook his head quickly, pushing himself off the bed. “No, I do! It’s just- I don’t know, I thought you were mad at me for just springing it on you like that.”

Jack dropped his shirt and instead reached out, grabbing Felix’s hands. “I’m not mad, I was just surprised. Felix, I love ye. The only thing I’m a little peeved about is that you beat me to the punch,” he teased, smiling gently.

Felix let out a sigh of relief and nodded his head. “Okay. Yeah, go outside, let’s try this again.” Give me like, ten minutes to set everything up again.”

“Ye get nine.”

Felix groaned and stepped away, looking for his clothes that Jack threw across the room. Jack giggled and gave Felix a quick slap on his ass as he walked past him, out of their room. He hurried outside, Edgar following at his heels. Jack felt bad for not giving him enough attention when he got back, so he let the small black dog follow him outside. Jack shut the door and waited, watching Edgar run around in circles in the front yard.

This was really happening. Inside, Felix was setting up everything, about to ask Jack to marry him. Jack started shaking again from nerves and really wished he thought to grab a drink before committing to waiting outside.

He also realized too late that he left his phone inside and had no way of telling how long it had been. He didn't want to walk in early and mess everything up again, but he also didn't want Felix to think he got cold feet and ran off. Jack started tapping on his legs with his hands, trying to count the minutes in his head.

When Edgar came running back over to Jack, he decided that he had probably been out long enough. He scooped the dog up in his arms and took a deep breath to steady himself before pushing the front door open for the second time that day.

"Honey, I'm home!" He laughed, his voice shaking slightly. God, why was he so nervous? Jack put Edgar down before making his way towards the kitchen again.

Nothing looked different. The glasses were where they left them earlier, still empty. Instead of standing behind the island like before, Felix was standing in front of it, a small box in his hands. Jack swore his heart stopped at the sight. This was real, and this was happening.

Felix smiled, not the over the top goofy smile that millions of people got to see everyday, but the softer, relaxed smile that was reserved for Jack. Felix fiddled with the box in his hands, but the look on his face didn't waver as he took one step towards Jack, no longer leaning against the island.

"Jack, as you can see, I did absolutely nothing in those seven minutes you gave me," Felix chuckled.

"I forgot to bring my phone to watch the time," Jack admitted sheepishly.

Felix waved him off, not concerned with the shortened time. "I thought about resetting everything. Pouring another glass of whiskey, talking to you about PAX, but when I got in here, I realized, I didn't want a redo."

Jack felt his throat close up as Felix sunk down on one knee. He popped open the box and in it sat a simple, silver ring. 

"I didn't want a redo, because nothing was ruined," Felix continued. "Everything that happened today just help build up to this. If I had proposed when you got home like I planned, we wouldn't have everything that happened by my forgetting to laugh about down the road."

Jack could feel the tears swelling up. He had no idea how Felix managed to stay so calm during this.

"Seán, my favorite memories about us involve laughter. That's how I found you, that's how we met, and that's how we stayed together all these years I like to believe. You make me laugh, you make me enjoy life, and you make me a better version of myself everyday just by simply existing. I don't ever want to lose this, so that's why I'm asking you this: Seán William McLoughlin, will you marry me?"

The tears were streaming down Jack's face and he couldn't find his voice. He nodded his head furiously.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry ye," he choked out. Felix's smile grew wider as he reached out and slid the silver band onto Jack's finger. He stood up and embraced the Irishman, holding him tightly.

"I love you," he whispered in Jack's ear. 

"And I love ye too."

 

Felix pulled over a chair to take a seat at Jack's desk. Jack had already set everything up, all they needed to do was start recording.

They decided not to edit the video. They wanted something simple and personal. This was a big deal to both of them and they didn't want any fancy editing to distract from the message.

"Ye ready?" Jack asked, his mouse hovering over the record button.

Felix licked his lips and nodded once. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Jack nodded back and took a deep breath. "Alright, 3, 2, 1-"

The red light came on and Jack let out the breath he was holding in. He smiled awkwardly and waved at the camera.

"Hey guys, Jack here," he introduced. He felt too stiff and formal, but they wanted to do this in one take to get it out of the way. "And of course, if you don't know who this is, you must be new to the internet," he chuckled, gesturing to Felix.

"Hey everyone," Felix waved.

"So, you're probably wondering what we're doing right now. All of our collabs in the past have been loud, energetic, and overall a ton of fun. But today, we have something different for you guys."

"Some news to share if you will," Felix added.

Jack nodded in agreement before continuing. "This is, in a way I guess, a coming out video of sorts."

"We wanted to clear the air, and since I'm no longer the number one channel, this felt like the perfect time to do so," Felix said. 

Jack rubbed his hands together anxiously. "I guess to start off simple and build up to the big announcement, uh, I'm not straight, as many of you might have theorized."

"And neither am I," Felix added. "Actually, Jack and I have been together now for about three years."

"The reason we're choosing to come out now is because, well honestly it just felt right. While Felix being the number one YouTuber might not effect your guys' lives, it did in a way effect ours. So with that title gone, we can finally be open about everything."

"There's also another reason why we're choosing now to come out," Felix prompted.

Jack nodded and laughed with nervous excitement. "Yeah, uh, we're doing this now because yesterday something pretty big happened."

Jck raised his hand, showing off the silver ring on his finger.

"That's right everyone, your favorite Irishman is off the market, he's mine now!" Felix laughed, throwing an arm over Jack's shoulders. 

Jack rolled his eyes at his boyf- _fiancés_ antics. "Idiot, I've been yours for the last three years!"

"Yeah but now it's official!"

"We're not even married yet!"

"You're not getting rid of me, Seán!" Felix sang, still laughing.

Jack's heart melted. Anytime Felix referred to him by his birth name was special. 

Jack bit his lip and chuckled. "So yeah, we just wanted to let ye guys know. We're sorry for not saying anything sooner, but this is the first time it felt right."

"Also, we're being lazy here, so whoever's channel you see this on, the video is the exact same on the other channel. So if you want this on Jack's channel, don't bother watching it again on mine, and vice versa," Felix explained.

"Or go ahead and watch both," Jack suggested. "We're gonna need the ad revenue. Ye know, 'cause we have a wedding to plan."

"Buy the merch," Felix plugged.

"And we'll see you guys tomorrow!" 

Jack clicked the stop recording button and couldn't help but laugh. "That started off so sincere and just slowly turned into a meme."

"I don't know what you expected, I'm in the video," Felix smirked. 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Go to your own recording room, I'll send you the file so you can upload it too."

"Wait do you think we should tell our friends before just uploading a video?"

"Nah, this can be like, proof if they watch our videos or not," Jack laughed. "Go to your own set up, I'm hitting upload!"

Felix jumped out of his chair, planted a quick kiss on top of Jack's head, and then ran out of the room. Jack waited anxiously for the video to finish processing. It wasn't a long video and was unedited, so it didn't take as long as normal. As soon as the video went up, Jack turned his monitor off. Normally he liked to watch the first few comments roll in to get an idea of the reaction, but he was surprisingly nervous. Would everyone be mad that they kept this a secret for three years? 

His phone started ringing minutes after the video went up. Mark's face popped up on the screen and Jack tried hard not to laugh. He had a feeling he knew exactly what this call was about. He took a deep breath before answering the call.

"Hey, Mark!" He said, his pitch rising slightly.

"Don't _Hey Mark_ me!" Mark yelled, causing Jack to flinch and hold the phone away from his ear. "How dare you and Felix not tell me you're engaged! I found out from the fucking video! I wanted to congradulate you fuckers! Who proposed? When? I have questions dammit!"

Jack was about to fall out of his chair, he was laughing so hard. "Felix proposed," he choked out. "I'd say maybe thirty, forty minutes ago?"

"Your fiancé proposed half an hour ago and you two aren't sucking each other off right this second?" Mark asked, only fueling Jack's laughter.

"We kinda did shit out of order, it's a whole story."

"I want the whole story- did you tell anyone?" Mark asked.

"We called our family afterwards, but no we didn't tell any of our friends," Jack explained. "You'll get the full story, I promise-"

The door in Jack's recording room flung open. He jumped, turning to see Felix. He was holding his own phone to his ear and looked slightly panicked. 

"Brad's on the phone, go check YouTube!" Felix urged, coming over to stand behind Jack.

"Check what? The video?" Jack asked, reaching to turn on his monitor. "I wanted to wait-"

"No, not our video, the fucking sub count," Felix groaned. "Brad saw the video and said we better double check the sub count."

"Everything okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, hold on Mark," Jack said. He put his phone down and put Mark on speaker while he looked up a live sub counter for Pewdiepie vs. T-Series. 

The video loaded and the room was filled with the sound of new Congradulations song, and the sub count difference flashed on the bottom.

100,000 sub count difference. Pewdipie in the lead.

"Fuck," Felix groaned, "This shit is never going to end.

Jack stared at the screen for a second before smirking. "Does this mean we get to have another round of celebratory sex when they pass you again?"

Both Mark and Brad yelled about still being on the phone. Jack and Felix both gave them a quick "call you back" and hung up. They watched the screen for a moment longer before Felix leaned down to rest his head on top of Jack's.

"What do ye want to do now?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off the monitor.

"I don't know," Felix hummed. "I shouldn't be this surprised. Guess I should be grateful that they managed to stay ahead for awhile."

"And why's that?"

"I was so scared to propose for the same reason I was afraid for us to come out online. With the media constantly on my back- I knew that as long as I was number one, it wouldn't change, and I didn't want you to get dragged into it more than you already have," Felix explained. 

"When I saw that they passed me, and that they stayed ahead, I knew that finally, for once, I could step back and focus on what I wanted, which was moving forward in my life with you."

"Were ye planning on proposing when the Congradulations video came out?" Jack asked.

"Kind of? Once I saw they were getting close a few months ago, my first thought was _when they pass, I'm going to propose, because then I know I'll feel comfortable enough to do so_. And if you proposed first, I'd say yes in a heart beat, but I knew I wouldn't feel confident enough to do so myself as long as I was the highest channel."

"And now that you're number one again?"

Felix sighed and planted a kiss on top of Jack's head. "Now I realized I was so worried over nothing. We're engaged and I'm the happiest man in the world. I should've gotten the balls to do so earlier."

"No redo's," Jack chuckled.

"No," Felix hummed. "No redo's." 


End file.
